Melting a Freezing Heart
by AnnaAza
Summary: When Zuko reluctantly goes to Katara and Sokka's house for Christmas with the Gaang with the newly engaged couple, Katara and Jet,, he realizes that he can still get his Christmas wish granted.


**AN: Happy holidays, everyone! Here is a new, long oneshot that I hope is one of your better Christmas presents! What's the worst gift you've ever gotten? Socks? A penny? Mouthwash? Anyways, look forward to long chapters and the huge battle to upload very soon! Review always, and once again, happy holidays!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA. _**

**MELTING A FROZEN HEART**

Zuko Agni scowled as his uncle drove him to Katara and Sokka's cabin in Lake Arrowhead, where the Gaang stayed at every winter. They had snowball fights, had a snow sculpture and fort builting contest, drank hot chocolate, snowboarder and skiied in Big Bear, sledded down massive hills, strolled in the village, and fed the few ducks that resided in the pond.

Out of college, the Gaang had tried to start their new, independent lives. Sokka Shui was engaged to Suki Kyoshi, a half-Japanese martial arts instructor. Sokka had taken her new class in his freshman year of college and had his sexist ways kicked out the door. He was now working at a restaurant, discovering his passion for cooking, fueled by his constant desire to eat. Aang Dalami was traveling around the world, looking for a way to use his International Relations major. His girlfriend, Toph Beifong, was training to be a detective, but worked on the police force in LA for starters. She was very tough and had even caught some gang members with her trusty gun, her wits, and her kick ass martial arts training. She was severely near and far sighted, but she did amazingly well.

Zuko was now a lawyer in training, working his butt off for his uncle's company. His uncle, head of the White Lotus Order, taught Zuko. Zuko's mafia father was finally behind bars, while Zuko's little sister had died in a drug deal gone wrong. She had been using hallucigens and narcotics, and was crazier than usual. As a child, she already had a severe genetic mental disorder, but Ozai had fed on this to have her as his right hand woman for his mob. He had started Iroh's company, which used to be called Ozai's Corporation, as a ruse to not get caught. His powerful influences kept his minions out of jail. His wife, Ursa, had been sent away, but was reunited with her son after more than ten years.

Katara, Zuko's best friend and a doctor, had lost her mother to Ozai's greed. Kya Shui was murdered by Yon Rha because she had been trying to stop Ozai's mob from kidnapping the children to use as weapons for the mob. Katara, at the age of sixteen, had seen, and Zuko knew Katara had been assaulted and raped by the leader while trying to defend her mother. It had taken months of therapy to Katara to get back on her feet, but she was still haunted by that night. Zuko remembered himself holding her gently in the hospital, murmering sweet nothings and promises as Katara clutched her broken body in tears. With his vast allowance from his fathr, he hired one of the best lawyers to defend Katara, and the people responsible for Kya's death and Katara's assault had been given either jail for life or the death penalty.

At the thought of Katara, Zuko set his jaw. He remembered looking at an engagement ring as Katara stood behind him at the mall. He thought of her small hands wearing his ring, a gold ring of rubies and sapphires, but was replaced with Jet Calhoun's large, expensive diamond ring. She wanted to marry him. Zuko still felt his heart being ripped out, bit by bit, as there was only a month for the wedding. He was chosen as best man, but he knew Jet was torturing him, as retribution for busting him in high school for attacking students he hated.

Katara had fallen for Jet's charm, gentlemanly manners, crooked smile, and lots of jokes. Zuko felt pain as Katara chose Jet. Not him.

* * *

Iroh, who would be attending the Christmas party in three weeks, looked at his nephew's sullen face. He sighed. He wished Katara, that lovely girl of Zuko's adolescent and college years, didn't break his heart. Ever since Zuko went to Katara and Jet's engagement party, he had reverted to his short temper and snappish attitude. He had buried himself in work, even missing Katara's birthday, but finally was going to the winter holidays vacation persuaded reluctantly by Katara's email.

_"Zuko, where are you? You don't answer my calls or even come to see me. You were also sick when I announced my birthday party. You sent me a beautiful blue lily hairpiece, but you didn't come to the party. What's wrong? Come to the cabin for the annual Gaang get together. For me? Love, Katara."_

Iroh pulled up at the quaint cabin. Zuko lugged his two bags up to the cabin, knocked, was greeted enthusiastically by the Gaang, and marched upstairs to his usual room.

Iroh, who was Jewish, did not celebrate Christmas, but gave out his customary tea leaves for an early Christmas present. Aang was Buddhist, but he had a fondness for Christmas. Iroh told them goodbye, hoping Zuko would get better.

Zuko decided to get a hot cup of coffee. He was working on a case Iroh had given him on his laptop, even though the Gaang had tried to convince him to take the whole month off. He opened the door to the homey kitchen that smelled of gingerbread and jasmine tea, and stopped.

Jet and Katara were kissing passionately as Katara was making hot chocolate. Zuko felt his stomach clench, as he picked up his tea. Katara's wild, dark locks were out of her braid, and she was laughing against Jet's mouth. Jet was holding Katara tightly around her waist as Katara responded with fevor.

"Oops!" Katara laughed as she spotted Zuko. "Hi, Zuko!"

Her smile faded as her friend smashed the cup he had just dropped on the floor and fled out of the kitchen. She went after him, leaving Jet behind, and found Zuko storming out into the wilderness. Grabbing her faux fur coat, she raced after him.

"Zuko!" Katara called, but he didn't hear her; he was on a log and throwing pine cones at the trees. When he noticed her, he glared at her bitterly.

"What is wrong with you? You've been cold this entire trip, and you've been so angry ever since Jet proposed!" Katara silently stepped back as Zuko stood up.

"I don't want to be here." he said.

"Then, go! Go and come back when be can be nice!" She regretted the words she just said to her long term friend as he walked off. "Maybe I will."

"Zuko, I didn't mean it! Please!" She stopped him and turned Zuko to face her. Zuko looked into her eyes, seeing pain and hurt there. He instantly forgot his anger, as his eyes softened at her face.

"I'm sorry, Tara." Katara smiled when he used his old nickname for her. "I'm just...stressed."

"They're working you too hard?" she asked, slinging an arm around him. Zuko swallowed at her touch and nodded. "Yeah," he lied. "They are."

"Good thing you're on vacation." Katara smiled. "Tomorrow, we're going to go skiing and snowboarding at Big Bear. Did you bring your snowboarding gear?" Zuko nodded, and Katara grinned. "You have to come ski with me! You've never tried skiing—we've never tried, now that I think about it! Snowboarding is like surfing, which I'm pretty good at, and you've been doing it for years, but skiing should be easier!"

He had to smile at Katara's enthusiam as she dragged him back to the house to watch old Christmas movies.

* * *

After _A Christmas Carol_, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, _A Christmas Story_, an old _Frosty the Snowman_, and the stalling videotape of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_, _It's a Wonderful Life_ was shoved into the DVD player. The Gaang had either hot chocolate or tea in their hands, a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, the fire in fireplace cracking merrily, and all the lights were off. Aang's beloved pets—the sheepdog, Appa, and the Siamese cat, Momo—were either on the crowded couch and recliners or sitting on the floor. Sokka had Suki on his lap on the first recliner, while Zuko took the other. Toph, Aang, Jet, and Katara were smashed together like animals in an overcrowded kennel cage. Zuko remembered, fondly, as Katara speaking up for the animal's rights ten years ago when they went to a pet store to get cat food for Momo.

Zuko, as he watched Clarence the second class angel without wings try to persuade George Bailey to not commit suicide, wondered what would happen if he were in the same position. He couldn't help thinking this as he saw Jet and Katara cozily cuddling up on the sofa, Jet's fingers massaging her shoulders and his nose in her hair. Zuko knew Katara loved the smell of lavender, so he made it a mission to buy Katara lavender perfume on her birthday and Christmas. Jet didn't know Katara loved lavender; he gave her a bottle of one of those French perfumes that smelled like urine for her last birthday! Zuko privately knew that Katara had poured the contents down the toilet, washed out the inside, and displayed it with her many knick knacks in her room.

Jet knew nothing about Katara, Zuko mused angrily. He didn't know the important stuff, just stupid stuff—her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite animal, just anything you can grasp about people if you talked to them in a lazy conversation. But Zuko, Katara's childhood friend, knew that Katara was smart, compassionate, ready to sacrifice her own needs to make everyone happy, loved her hair stroked, reveled in being in water, hated to wear makeup, wore her hair down because her mother used to do that, never straightened her chaotic locks, cared for animals as much as people, was privately trying to find a cure for cancer by the age of seventeen when her grandmother got diagnosed with breast cancer (Gran Gran was alive, but Katara still wanted to find a cure), hated bigots and racists and bullies, believed in miracles and fairy tales, read almost a quarter of the Library of Congress, and was a diamond in the midst of pebbles.

Clarence was now saying one of his famous lines: "You see George, you've really had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to just throw it away?" Zuko thought. If he wasn't born, what would have happened? He wouldn't have to suffer through Jet now nibbling on Kataara's neck and the looming wedding, but he knew without him, things would be changed. Katara would have been scarred for life and the men who had done so much damage that night would have gotten off without Zuko's lawyer. Katara wouldn't have a date to the prom because no one was avaliable. Sokka would have gotten beat up by those Freedom Fighter thugs back in seventh grade. His father would have taken over everything. Zuko sighed, as the list went on.

_Stop being so shallow about Katara marrying Jet. She's happy. You should be happy for your friend. _Zuko chided himself as he was thinking about being George. _You made a difference in this small world and you can't wish—_

A shooting star glittering on the Shui's Christmas tree caught Zuko's eye, and he closed his eyes. _I wish Katara and I—_

"Zuko? The movie is over; we're going to bed." Katara called out. She was touching his shoulder in the now empty room, the dying embers reflecting off her mocha skin. Zuko stumbled up; in his haste, he knocked over the shelf of movies and DVDs.

"I'm sorry." he told her, picking up the videos. He picked up _Anastasia_, Katara's once favorite movie when they were small children.

Katara looked over his shoulder as she put back _The Little Mermaid_ on the shelf and smiled fondly. "I remember that. You gave me a replica of the music box in the movie at Christmas. 'Dancing bears, painted wings...things that I've always remembered...'" Her voice was almost a whisper, but sweet and high.

"'And a song that someone sings...once upon a December.'" Zuko's voice was a rough, raspy timbre, but Katara beamed at him. "You remember the song!"

Zuko smiled at her and took her hand without realizing what he was doing. "Yes, I do." He suddenly was aware of her soft, warm palm against his, dropped her hand, and picked up The Princess Bride. Katara loved that movie, then they both read the book. They were both astonished to find out that "S. Morgenstern" was not a real author, William Goldman made up Florin, and William's father was not Florinese and never read the "original book" to him when he was sick. It astounded them.

"Inconceivable!" Katara had exclaimed in an imitation, albeit a bad one, of Vizzini's voice. "William Goldman is a fantastic liar!"

Zuko and Katara picked up the movies, in reminiscence of their past. They stayed up most of the night talking.

* * *

The next day, they all went skiing and snowboarding. Katra and Zuko paid for skiing lessons. A scowling Jet refused to go. He was in a grouchy mood when he spotted Zuko and Katara's tired eyes, interrogating his fiancée. Zuko knew Jet was accusing Katara of cheating on him. Katara and Zuko were refreshed with the biting cold of the snow and the nippy weather (Katara disapproved of drinking coffee, but Zuko had downed more than a healthy amount during his more stressful days).

The cheery instructor showed them how to go and stop. She did not, however, give the beginners the two poles. Zuko and Katara were skeptical of this method, but Katara had lots of fun, laughing like an overjoyed child as she sped down the slopes. They raced each other and devised contests, like trying to do the best trick or being the quickest stopper.

Later, Zuko barrelled into her, landing on top of his still laughing friend and he rolled to regain his balance. They were at the bottom of the hill, Zuko on top of Katara, and laughing hysterically. Passerby stared, but no one rushed to yell "Public Display of Affection! Away with you!" Katara calmed down, a lovely blush rising in her cheeks at their position. A strand of hair was in front of her face and Zuko gently pushed it away. Then—

"What the hell is going on here?" Jet yelled angrily. He yanked Katara up so abruptly that she winced in slight pain. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Jet, stop. It's not what you think. We just fell."

"Then why was Zuko making a move on my fiancée?" Several onlookers watched as Zuko, struggling to get up because of his awkward skiis, finally managed and glared. "I was just moving a strand of hair. That does not count as 'making a move.'"

Jet clenched his teeth. "I know you want what you can never have, Zuko. So stop making excuses." Katara, feeling a little confused, was led away by Jet. Zuko looked down. He didn't feel like skiing anymore.

* * *

Back at the cabin, the Gaang decided to have a snowball fight. Zuko and Katara were chosen as the team captains, so they picked their teams. Zuko had Toph and Sokka. Katara had Jet and Suki. After a fierce battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Katara claimed Aang.

Toph was brutal, skilled in offense and excellent at throwing snowballs right in people's unsuspecting faces. However, she was poor at defense, forgetting to duck under the fort. Sokka was a genius when planning his or the team's moves, but he wasn't the best thrower or defender. Jet was sneaky and can slam a snowball and race to the safety of the fort without getting hit in record time. Once in a while, he'd make an incredibly stupid and impulsive move and get hit. Suki used her martial arts skills, but was only a little bit better than Sokka in the battle. Aang dodged constantly, hardly ever going on offense, but he made some last minute triumphs that made everyone either groan or cheer, depending on Whig team they were on. Zuko and Katara were aggressive, but kept a cool head.

The game was this: get hit ten times by each person on the opposing team and you're out. No hiding behind the fort for more than twenty seconds, or you were out. You had to run and dodge between trees. No putting rocks or dangerous projectiles in snowballs (this was a recent rule due to Toph throwing a rock-filled snowball at Sokka's face, resulting in a broken nose). Last two (regardless whether they were on the same team or not) got to battle to the death and both were team captains next time. Sometimes, they got out paintball guns, colored the snowballs with dye, built small catapults, used shields (baking sheets, cutting boards, snowboards, etc.), or did pretty crazy stuff to win the snowball fight. They had about less than thirty minutes to get ready for battle.

Soon, it started! The braver ones charged, while the more careful ones hid behind the fort. Sokka was the first to get hit in the back with Jet's paintball gun with bright red snowballs. Katara seemed to glide on the ice, smashing a snowball into Toph's face as she slid past her. Zuko used his snowboard as a shield and whacked Aang back, then hit him with a snowball when he reeled back. Aang climbed trees and pelted snowballs. Sokka's catapult hit many others, resulting in "Sokka, I'm on your team!" Toph laughed maniacally as she shoved in dirty snowball covered in mud and fallen pine needles into Suki's face. Suki knocked over her boyfriend, fell on top of him, and put a snowball down his pants.

Suki was out; the final hit was dealt by Aang's curveball snowball. Then Sokka, who stole a paintball gun and hit himself in the face by accident. Aang was penalized for hiding too long in the trees. Jet was hit in the face by Zuko with a huge snowball to his rockstar hair. Toph was down because Katara kicked her feet from under her and fell facefirst into Katara's snowpile.

It was all gloves off for the remaining players. Zuko and Katara threw snowballs between trees, running and rolling, and even hiding behind the snow forts, but nothing worked. Thry each had one hit left, so once they got a snowball to their numb bodies, it was out!

Suddenly, Katara ran quickly west. Growling, Zuko raced after her towards a frozen pond; Katara shrieking as Zuko nearly caught her by the hair.

"You can't catch me!" she sang like she was five years old again, in that high pitched voice full of mocking laughter. Zuko lunged for her, his foot stomping on the ice...

The next thing he knew was the ice cracking and him falling, falling, then being swept away by the fast moving current and being dragged under the ice. Zuko heard Katara's voice, no longer playful, now worried and panicked: "Zuko! ZUKO!" He was freezing, could almost feel that his skin was turning paler and paler and pale blue. He heard a splash and frantic padding...Darkness washed over him, blessed relief from the cold...

* * *

He awoke in his room, the fireplace filled in the maximum capacity of burning firewood and blankets placed on top of him. To his surprise, he was changed into dry clothes, including his underwear, and now Katara was stroking his hair back as she anxiously checked his temperature. Zuko felt so tired that he couldn't speak, but he could see through his partly opened eyes. His nurse was singing softly, now caressing his face with her big blue eyes widening more with worry. He longed to touch her hand, assure he that he was fine, but he couldn't move either.

The door opened with a thud, and the Gaang poured in like a dropped glass of wine. Katara stopped singing, but continued to run her fingers through his dried hair. Aang and Suki were asking her if he was going to be okay, Toph was poking him, Sokka was saying things like "Can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake?", and Jet was frowning deeply at Katara, a wrinkle in his brow.

"I think he'll wake up in a few minutes." Katara told them. "I did the best I could. I pulled him out of the water, applied pressure on his chest, changed his clothes and put warm ones on, started the fire, put him in his bed and covered him in blankets, made a hot drink—"

"Sugar Queen, if he isn't dead already, you're going to mother him to death." Katara glared at Toph, but her look softened when Zuko managed to groan.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" Zuko groaned again and reached for her. "Tara?"

"Shhh..." Katara helped him sit up, propped up by pillows. "Stay still, don't stress yourself." Zuko smiled faintly at her. "Thank you, Tara. I can't believe you jumped in after me. Foolish woman, you couldn't have drowned—"

"Hey," she lightly answered, "I'm here. I'm okay and so are you. I couldn't have run for help, or get rope and tie myself to a tree and then jump after you. You were...drowning fast and I was so afraid; you looked as if...I'm sorry. If I hadn't lured you to the pond, I thought it would be solid—" Tears started streaming down her cheeks, but Zuko instinctively raised his hand and wiped them away. She sniffled, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand, and blew. Zuko held her hand, closing his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

The Gang drifted away, one by one, until only Jet and Katara remained. Jet plopped on the bed, nearly avoiding sitting on Zuko's foot.

"What were you thinking?" Jet demanded. "How could you?"

"He could have drowned, Jet! And I had to change his clothes; I can't believe you got so worked up earlier!" She snapped, accidentely waking up Zuko, but he decided to lay low when he heard the familiar sound of a woman scorned.

"I saw you! You didn't have to gawk at his bare chest! You blushed fiercely when you took his underwear off, and you didn't look away!"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Is it my fault that my fiancée is oogling another man and even staring at his private place?"

"I did not—"

"You did! I saw you!" Jet moved menacingly towards Katara, who backed away on the bed. "Don't lie to me, Katara! You're such a cheating bit—"

Katara slapped him angrily. "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! Zuko hasn't made any advances towards me either, so stop being so paranoid! You've been going out of your way to exclude him everytime we go out! You hid my birthday invitation to him, and if I hadn't sent that RSVP email out—"

"He didn't come anyway!"

"He was sick!"

"Really?" Jet's voice was sarcastic and scornful. "Did you know that it was an excuse? Have you noticed his behavior changed when we announced our engagement? You may not notice, little girl, but he—"

"Don't call me 'little girl'!" Katara sounded as if she was close to tears, and Zuko knew Yon Rha had called her that, before he shoved her away and murdered her mother right in front of her. He decided to "awaken" and pretended to groan as if he were stirring awake.

"Zuko?" Katara arranged her features into a smile, but he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Do you want Gray Earl tea? I know you like it." Zuko nodded and she placed a warm mug into his hands. Jet rose up from his spot and glared at Katara. "Goodnight. Come to bed with me?" His remark hit home; Zuko frowned and became fascinated with the color and smell of his tea.

"For the last time, no." She sighed with an anxious tightening of her mouth. "After we are married." He gave her a withering look, slamming the door on his way out. Katara sighed again, watching Zuko sip his tea.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, putting another log in the fire. He startled, almost dropping his cup in surprise. His clever, articulate response was "Um, uh, ahh?"

"I know Jet will be waiting outside his or my door to ask again, and I just can't...do that. I know we haven't lain together since second grade or so, but can you...?" She suddenly looked very shy and Zuko thought she was the most adorable creature he'd ever seen, with loose, wavy curls, blue sweat shorts, and a baggy white t-shirt.

He put the tea on his nightstand, pulled the covers up, and patted the empty spot. "Go ahead."

Katara smiled softly at him, her eyes showing surprise, but she slid with him intothe confines of the quilts. Zuko drew the covers up to her chin, involuntary putting his arms around her. He tried to correct this and move his arms away, but Katara snuggled up closer to him.

This is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life: fall asleep with Katara in his arms with his arms around her lithe body full of curves. Katara breathed out happily as Zuko smiled at her. They fell asleep together, entwined and underneath the warm blankets.

* * *

"WAKE UP, LOVERS!" Toph's overly cheery voice called from the doorway. Katara gave a little start of surprise, while Zuko rolled over, tangling the sheets with his legs. He smiled as Katara greeted him with a "good morning". It indeed was, he thought, eyeing her sleepy eyes and her shirt, which was riding up to show her smooth stomach. He adjusted her shirt with a gentle hand, Katara flushing faintly as her hand rested on his cheek.

"What the hell is this?" Jet's angry voice boomed. "Is this why you won't sleep with me, Katara? You shacked up with Scar Face?" Zuko would have lunged at his jagular, but Katara beat him to it, slamming him into the bookcase.

"How dare you! How dare you!" she hissed. "The audacity of even considering that I would betray you, and the nerve of you to mock Zuko's scar! I should think, since it's Christmas eve morning, that you would be nicer, but listen to me closely. If you so much as let a deragatory statement escape your lips, I am going to kick you in a special place so hard that I would have to adopt children! Now get out!" Jet was shoved without ceremony out of the room, and Katara threw the door with enough force to make the doorway shiver.

"We should get ready for the day." Katara said, using Zuko's brush to comb out her long locks. Zuko gazed with fond eyes as her hair cascaded down her back. How he longed to run his fingers through those soft tresses, kiss her scented head, grip her hair as—

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before taking your things." Katara apologized, handing the brush back. She walked to the bathroom, starting to remove her top—

As much as Zuko didn't want for her to stop, he reminded her that it was his room, not hers. With a slightly mortified look on her face, she practically ran out of the room, apologizing all the way. Zuko chuckled, tossing off his own shirt. He better start getting ready for breakfast; Sokka was cooking his famous blueberry pancakes, light and perfectly fluffy. He threw on his clothes and slid down the banister, emitting a scolding from Katara. Smiling, he sat down to eat.

* * *

After a day of ice skating at the Ice Palace, where Michelle Kwan used to train (which was why Kataara loved to go there; she used to do competitive figure skating, but turned down going to Nationals for her dream college), and making snow sculptures, the Gaang decided to do their annual Christmas Eve polar bear routine. They all got into bathing suits and ran to the big snow pile they spent part of the day making. Zuko, clad in only red swin trunks, tried to to stare too openly at Katara's two-piece, dark blue bikini. katara was modest, but the outfit left a reasonable amount to any male's imagination. Her hair was loose around her tan shoulders and her toned legs had Zuko desiring to run his hands up and down, to her little feet, where he'd massage them and have her moan out in pleasure...Zuko shook his head as they all stood around the snow pile. He tried not to grimace when Jet, trying to be inconspiculous about it, felt Katara as if he were one of those creepy flight security guards. Katra stepped away, looking uncomfortable. Jet scowled at her, but stopped when Sokka looked at them.

Zuko noticed Aang was trying not to eye Toph's figure in her one-piece green and black bathing suit, which was pretty strechy and tight. Sokka was showing his full apreciation to Suki's bikini top and bottoms in lime green and gold by practically making love to her on the snowy ground. The Gaang groaned in disgust. The guys were in their plain swimming trunks. Zuko wondered how Aang could have gotten hold of his traffic cone orange shorts, but disregarded it in favor of Sokka's new trunks. Sokka was proudly pressing the waistband, causing the black trunks to light up in a _Star Wars_ battle scene on the front and a _Star Trek_ traditional "red shirt gets picked for an mission while the other guys know that they're a-okay" scene on the back. Thy all stared in combined curiousity, amusement, and "where the heck did he get those and how much did he spend on those?" looks.

Sokka started the countdown and everyone immediately jumped in, shrieking at the sudden freezing sensation in their bodies, shooting stings and shock by the snow, and the adrenaline rush kicking in. They all ran back into the house, changed clothes, and huddled by the fireplace.

* * *

Christmas morning had finally arrived and the Gaang barelled down the stairs to unwrap their presents. They each had to give a maximum of one prank present and a minimum of one "serious present". Sometimes it was hard to tell, like when Katara unwrapped lacy white lingerie, and a pretty low v-neck black dress with the thigh length skirt (including fishnet stockings) and matching pumps from Jet. Katara silently put them away in the bags after a small "thank you". Jet looked increasingly smug, so smug that Zuko almost yanked the black leather wristwatch band from the watch that Sokka had given him.

Some of the pranking gifts were hilarious, like _The Last Airbender_ from Sokka to Aang (all the Gaang hated this awful movie based on their favorite television series), a medicine for Sokka from Suki to prevent snoring, a bobblehead Hannah Montana who sang to Toph from Zuko (Toph, after noticing that Hannah's head sang every time she so much as nodded her head, snapped the neck in two. The toy then went on a neverending loop. Toph thanked Zuko by stomping on it and burning it in the fireplace. Katara scolded Toph about fire safety and put the fire out. And yet, the doll kept singing!), and a Barbie princess headband from Jet to Zuko.

The Gaang ignored the lame ones, such as a whoopee cushion, a rubber chicken, and a floating baby head balloon. They, however, enjoyed their "real" presents. Katara got the traditional bottle of lavender perfume, a blue silk scarf with koi fish, a sapphire and silver bracelet, and a collection of classics that Katara loved from Zuko. She had hugged him, insisting that it was too much. Zuko had hugged her back (causing a death glare from Jet) and assured her that he didn't mind spending all that money for gifts, as long as it made her happy. Zuko got a red and hand-knitted wool scarf from Katara, along with his favorite band's music, a smart leather jacket, a red case for his laptop, and a new iPod dock.

Suki loved her new gold necklace with a small emerald from her fiancée, Toph spun around her new tattoo appointment coupon (she was planning on getting a skull and crossbones with these words in a banner—my last victim), Aang eagerly read the instructions to his Zen garden and how to care for his bonsai tree, Jet fingered a new knife for his collection of decorative weapons, Sokka was simply overjoyed at his new cookbook with hundreds of pages dedicated to meat and desserts, and the Gaang loved the tea and teacups that Iroh had stacked under the tree before he left.

The day was a busy one, with their Christmas bash and a drunk Iroh singing tavern songs (until he passed out). But Zuko was holed up in the kitchen, alone because he couldn't stand Jet trying to fondle Katara right in fron of him. He sighed, standing in the doorway, debating to go in, but suddenly was knocked back by a blur of a running girl. Zuko caught the girl in his arms and was startled to see Katara's tearful face with her blouse partly undone.

"Tara, what happened?" he asked, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. She stammered out the word "Jet" before launching into a tearful explaination.

"J-Jet k-kept p-pouring me drinks, trying to g-g-get me drunk and he f-finally d-dragged me into th-the woods. H-he said he was always frustrated th-that I would never s-sleep with him. H-he s-said that if we were going t-to marry, what was the point in w-waiting. H-he was drunk, and sh-sh-shoved me into a t-tree. I kn-kneed him in his private spot and I ran! But he c-came after me—ripped m-my sh-shirt and tried to..." By this time, she was sobbing wildly into his chest. Zuko kept whispering sweet promises and apologies as he rocked her back and forth. He couldn't believe that Jet tried to take advantage of Katara. Katara was shaken, almost as frightened as she was during that night in the hospital—

_Zuko remembered that night, the dry taste in his mouth and his body hearing up as he ran for the hospital. His black business jacket flapped around him like wings of a bat. Hurriedly stopping at the receptionist's desk to ask the room number, he repeated it frantically like a chant as he raced down the corridors._

He halted before he walked in, seeing Sokka holding her hand. Sokka looked up, patting his sister's hand in a brief "I'll be back" gesture, before nodding at Zuko. When Sokka left the room to go get some food and a hot drink for Katara, Zuko sat next to the bed. She was lying in bed, in a hospital gown, with several blankets piled up. She must have cleaned herself, as he could see no blood from what he had heard on his cell phone from Sokka, choked with tears: "Oh my God, Zuko! God, our mom...the police found her shot in the heart two blocks away from our house...and she-she-she's gone...Katara was w-with her. (At this point, Zuko's heart nearly stopped, trying not to picture his best friend's body lying on the sidewalk, covered in blood like her mother) She-she's a-alive, but c-covered i-in blood, her clothes t-torn. She was b-beaten and r-r-raped by Ozai's goons. (Sokka began to mutter a faint prayer and continued to tell Zuko the next information) We-we're down at the local hospital; Ka-Katara is br-breaking down: th-they're trying to a-ask her about...it. No! Katara, it's okay! You're safe! Please! (Zuko held onto the phone like a lifeline as he heard Katara's wild screams and crying) I-I have to go, D-Dad and Gran Gran are here."

Katara looked up at Zuko with glassy eyes overflowing with tears, her legs up to her chest in a fetal position. Zuko's heart twisted and wrenched and tore at the sight. She wept softly, reaching for him. He drew her close, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, much like what a parent would do. He didn't know what to say to her. "It's okay"? It was not okay, and he could only whisper "Tara, Tara, Tara..." in a mantra. She was whimpering her story in broken sentences and chopping words, over and over: "M-Mom...m-man, h-he t-told me n-not to sc-scream...but I sc-screamed! When h-he shot her...b-blood, s-so mu-much blood! T-too m-m-much!" Zuko held her tighter as she cried into his shirt, staining the expensive material, but couldn't care less as he mumured soothing words into her tangled hair. "H-he th-then p-pulled the g-gun, t-told me t-to b-beg f-for m-my l-life, so I b-begged. Th-then he l-laughed and t-told h-his m-men to h-hold me. Th-then, h-he-he—" She began to wail and Zuko felt like crying too, as she began to scream, "P-pain! S-so much! H-he h-h-hurt m-me...l-laughed, l-liked t-to h-hear me sc-scream! I want to forget!" She begged him, as the doctors and her family rushed in. Thy tried to pry her from his arms, but she struggled and raged and thrased, holding onto Zuko with tight fists. "Make me forget! Make me forget!"

"Tara, please, sweet one, you're safe. You're safe here." he assured her, kissing away her tears, tasting bitter salt.

Her next reply came in a wild scream of laughter: "S-safe! Th-they told us o-our neighborhood w-was safe! I-it's not! Zuko! Zuko! Please help me!"

One of the nurses injected her with a shot, Katara's eyes fluttering, but she still mumbled, "Promise me. Promise me, Zu..."

He held her as she drifted into unconciousness. "I will, Tara. I will help you."

Zuko shushed Katara, as she calmed down slowly. She finally wiped her eyes and looked up at him with puffy and red eyes. "Thank you."

"I will always help you out, I promised you." Zuko told her. She smiled at him, a smile of thankfulness and utmost tenderness. "Yes. I remember." She moved forward, pressing him into the door. "I-I was so afraid, during that time. You helped me so much. I am always grateful to you." She paused, tangled hair falling out of her braid. "The reason I couldn't sleep with Jet is because of what happened years ago. It seems just..." Zuko brushed her hair back as she continued with a solemn look on her face. "so weird. I should be over by it, but I'm not."

"There is no time limit for this kind of recovery. Take a day, a couple weeks, a year more to recover...because I'll still be here for you." Katara stepped back and her hand slowly reached up to touch his scarred cheek. Zuko held his breath as she leaned closer.

"Look," Katara said, staring up above their heads. Zuko mimicked her and saw the familiar green plant with berries hanging on the ceiling. "Mistletoe." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper, and Zuko barely had time to reply or think as her soft lips touched his.

Katara's hands gripped the back of his head, one arm draping across the back of his neck. Zuko gripped her long locks in his right hand, another embracing her curvy, slim waist. For years, he had kissed and been in relationships with other women to sate his longing for Katara, but nothing in the world compared to his fantasies and dreams. He smelled her lavender perfume gently filing his nostrils, felt her smooth and silky skin, stroking her wavy hair that felt like water in his palms, kissed her soft, pink lips...

They gasped, breaking apart, blushing fiercely. Katara tucked a strand behind her ear and awkwardly shuffled her feet. Zuko could only stare out her, touching his own lips as if to memorize the feel of the pressure of her lips on his, the tender kiss they had shared. Katara blushed, touched his shoulder, and said in a soft voice, "Merry Christmas, Zuko." He smiled, also putting a hand on her shoulder and replying, "Merry Christmas, Katara."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked her, stroking her hair very softly.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't." Katara, in a white silk nightgown, her hair touseled and free from the pins from that afternoon and early evening, replied. She touched his cheek and breathed out. "I'm ready."

"I'll go slowly." he promised. She looked at him with trusting blue eyes and said in a contented whisper, "I know. You always keep your promises." They seemed to melt into each other, becoming one.

One and a half years later, they were once again at the cabin. It was theirs now; Sokka and Suki now lived in the city near the beach in a large house with lots of windows, with a garden Suki tended. Pressing her hands on her rounded stomach, Katara felt the slight kick of the new baby. She cried out in delight, and the Gaang rushed towards her, worried. "Are you okay? Is thr baby alright? Are you hurt? What happened?" Katara took Zuko's hand and placed it on her pregnant belly. Zuko closed his eyes as a tear fell from them.

"A baby." He smiled tenderly, lovingly, fondly at her. "Our baby is in there." The Gaang each took a turn to rest their hands on Katara's belly to feel the baby's movements.

Katara looked up and smiled at Zuko. "Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe," he echoed, and they kissed again as the sun came out above the mountains and showed the sparkling, pristine snow outside. 


End file.
